The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Peperomia plant botanically known as Peperomia caperata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Quito’.
‘Quito’ was discovered as a naturally occurring leaf mutation of Peperomia caperata ‘Red Luna’ (not patented) in May of 2015. The new cultivar was discovered in a population of Peperomia ‘Red Luna’ plants in a controlled environment and cultivated area of Odense, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Quito’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in May of 2016 in Odense, Denmark. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.